Bonnie's Story
"Bonnie's Story is the fourth chronological story of the "400 Days" DLC of The Walking Dead Video Game. Synopsis On Day 220, Bonnie's story will be about her being followed through a cornfield by a mysterious, flashlight-wielding figure, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. Plot Bonnie's story starts off with her talking to Leland about having a snake tongue or lobster claws for hands. You'll be able to choose which Bonnie can say. Leland will then mention that Bonnie has come a long way from when he and Dee found her while she was on drugs, and how they helped her to deal with it. Bonnie can thank Leland for everything or avoid the subject. Either way, Leland will caress her face, before Dee shows up. Dee immediately questions them on what it is they're talking about. Bonnie can tell the truth or lie. Dee will show Bonnie and Leland a bag that she had found. Bonnie and Leland question her on where she got the bag, or if she stole it. Bonnie later asks Dee if she could borrow her red nail polish once they got back to camp, commenting that she liked it. As the conversation gets heated about the bag, Dee begins to accuse Leland of always taking Bonnie's side and calling her his "girlfriend." Bonnie can tell Dee or Leland to stop, or can tell both she's leaving. Leland will stop Bonnie from leaving, calling her "darling," which angers Dee. Dee then tells Bonnie and Leland to run. Bonnie turns around to see lights coming their way. Bonnie starts to run, but is shot in the shoulder. Leland tries to turn back to help her, but Dee drags him away. Bonnie gets up and tries to run after them, sliding down a hill onto the road with the prison bus Vince was in. Bonnie awakens to the sight of a zombified Clyde (only if Russell didn't kill him during his story) and kills him, or if Clyde was killed, Bonnie will not be attacked. Bonnie gets up and runs into the cornfield, calling for Leland and Dee, with the group who shot her right behind her. Bonnie runs through the cornfield, avoiding them, before running behind a tractor for safety. Bonnie grabs a rebar from the ground and hits one of the people approaching her, only to discover it was Dee. Bonnie, in a state of panic, tries to apologize to Dee, saying it was an accident. The conversation varies, depending on what you choose for Bonnie, you could assure Dee that she wasn't trying to steal Leland away from her, or tell her that she is interested in Leland, and wanted him for herself. Dee will then die, calling her a "junkie." When Leland arrives, he sees that Bonnie is shot, and asks her if she's alright. Leland breaks down after seeing Dee dead. Bonnie can tell him the truth of what happened, or lie to him that she found Dee that way. Depending on the conversation, Leland can believe her or not. This will decide if Leland goes with Bonnie or stays with Dee. When Leland follows Bonnie, he takes the bag that Dee stole, saying that she didn't die for nothing. If Leland did stay behind, a shot can be heard while Bonnie runs away. In-Game Decision(s) Did you lie to Leland? *Told the truth - 25% *Lied - 75% Credits *Bonnie *Leland *Dee *Clyde (Determinant, Zombified) *Stephanie *Roman *Clive Deaths *Clyde (Zombified, Determinant) *Dee *Leland (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Bonnie. *First (and last) appearance of Leland. *First (and last) appearance of Dee. *First appearance of Roman. (Chronologically) *First appearance of Stephanie. (Chronologically) *If you play all five stories of "400 Days" in the chronological order, and kill Clyde in Russell's story, Bonnie's story has no interaction with a walker.